Primary tasks to be accomplished in year 10 of this grant are: (1) Construction and pretesting of data-gathering instruments. These are: a guide for clinical interview, a questionnaire for use in structured interviews, questionnaires focusing on specific topics (e.g., marriage and family) to be self-administered by subjects. (2) Continued progress on assessment of our methods. Specifically we will: complete work on validation of the Q-sort approach, complete assessment of methods for scoring Q sorts, have developed and assessed methods for reduction of the longitudinal Q-sort data, developed a shortened version of the California Personality Inventory. (3) Completion of the developmental work necessary for the commencement of individual projects (e.g., selection of efficient and reliable measures of sensory impairment and review of archival data for data that can be related to current issues of interest). (4) Location of the subjects and preparation of material to announce the new data collection effort to them. This will entail discussion of various methods we might use to assure maxmum participation rate and careful review of the records of subjects who have not participated for a long time to determine how they might be "retrieved."